codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The End Of The Zombie Invasion Part 1
The End Of The Zombie Invasion Part 1 is the first half part of the two part episode and it is ninth episode and the 282nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day at the FBI base Jeremy told the others that they need to kill the leader for good. Ulrich asked him how would they do so and Jeremy said that they need to work together by shooting the leader. Ulrich and the others had to come up with an idea on how to stop and kill the leader once and for all. Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William along with the FBI were fighting more of the zombies as they were coming a lot. Jeremy and the FBI leaders were working still on how to help the others so they can destroy the Leader and have peace at last. The FBI leaders told Jeremy that they need the agents to hold off the zombies while his friends deal with the leader. William saw the zombie leader bring out a much more powerful zombie and he told Odd and the others to look out and they were shocked evening Odd was. Jeremy asked the others what was going on and Odd told him that the zombie managed to turn Kiwi and Sissi into zombies as well Jeremy was shocked as usual and he told the other to the FBI deal with the zombies as they needed to focus on the zombie leader and take him down for good. Ulrich asked him how can the FBI do so when the leader keeps call more zombies and the FBI leader agent told him what he had to do. The FBI leader said that they need the warriors to turn off the portal switch cause that's where they can stop the zombies from coming into the world Odd was evening shocked to see Sissi's penpal as a zombie and Odd was trying to talk to her by asking if she remembered who he was as she went near Odd trying to capture him yet again for the zombie king Ulrich along with William showed up and they killed her by shooting and stabbing her. Odd was shocked and he was upset but Ulrich told him that was not his girlfriend that he used to date because she stopped going for him until after she left many years ago. Jeremy soon told Odd to not worry about her and get onto killing the zombie and soon Odd and the others were powering up their powers and they had to make sure that it would be enough to bring him down. While the FBI agents were handing the zombie teens Jeremy and the FBI leaders told Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William that they need to hurry up because if they don't then the leader will bring back more zombies and the world will be destroyed in 24 hours. The warriors were shocked and they need to hurry up with their powers and soon the warriors were powering up and they soon launched fired their powers at the leader and they had to keep going because he was trying to not get killed. The warriors were launching more and more of their powers at the leader and he was dying down as he was losing power. Jeremy and the others had to hurry as they had only 24 hours left to kill the leader as the warriors fired their powers at the leader he was losing and dying down can our heroes survive find out in part 2. To Be Continued.......................................... Trivia